


Music of Your Silence

by raidelle



Series: Raidelle's Tumblr Drabbles and Fics [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/pseuds/raidelle
Summary: Ignis and Prompto play a little game.





	Music of Your Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble led to my first full-blown smut fic, [Make You Sing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995871).

Prompto bit his lower lip, trying to contain a gasp. He almost let it out when Ignis traced a tongue up then down his cock, swirling at the tip then sucking long and hard, and _Oh gods_ , he was going to…

Ignis let go with a lingering suck and Prompto almost groaned at the loss. But then Ignis worked his way up Prompto’s body, kissing, licking, caressing, following the contours with lips and tongue and teeth and fingers. Prompto shivered.

"Iggy, gods, _please_..."

"Guess I win, love."

Deft fingers fell on his entrance in a wicked caress and Prompto screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to me on Tumblr! I'm raidelle there, too. :)


End file.
